1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminate mount assembly including laminated multiple members.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, endoscopes that are inserted into a subject and that observe sites to be observed are known. Such an endoscope is configured to incorporate an electric circuit module that mounts an imaging device on the tip of a flexible elongate insertion member. By inserting the insertion member into the body cavity, a site to be observed is observed. It is desirable that the tip of the insertion member be short to reduce pain of patients. As a technology to solve this kind of problem, for example, according to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-168042, size reduction is realized in a way that, while protruding electrodes are provided respectively in opposite positions on two substrates to be connected, through holes are provided in positions corresponding to the protruding electrodes on a middle substrate arranged between the substrates, and the substrates are then connected by inserting the protruding electrodes of each of the substrates into the through holes.
In addition, as a technology for reducing the size of an apparatus, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 8-279588, there is a technology in which a flexible multilayer wiring substrate is provided on the circumferential end surfaces of a semiconductor integrated circuit device configured by laminating and arranging multiple wiring substrates and thereby the wiring substrates are connected.